Trust
by blumoone
Summary: The bar is closed for the night and Pam overhears Tara listening to a little mood music.


**A/N: Hello guys, I'm back once again with a one-shot that I just couldn't get out of my mind. The story takes place some time after the events of Revamped and a word of advice - in order to get the full effects of this story please listen to Etta James' Trust in Me or the remake by Beyonce from the movie, Cadillac Records soundtrack. You will envision it so much better as that is what I listened to on repeat while writing this one-shot. As always, I do hope you enjoy it and also, if you have the time to write a few words telling me your thoughts on what you read, it would be greatly appreciated.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>The soft, sweetly subtle sounds of bluesy jazz drifted into the office from the bar of Fangtasia Revamped. Pam was finishing her paperwork, calculating the night's profit while her progeny and lover took care of things on the floor. But the familiar music caused her latex covered fingers to still on the calculator, her cerulean blue gaze darting over to the door of her office as she listened to Tara singing along to the lyrics, her sultry voice like a warm breeze over the bayou. A small smile tugged at the corners of her bee-stung lips as she rose from her desk and walked out of the office and into the nightclub and bar area where her progeny was wiping the counter with a damp rag.<p>

Standing against the wall in a casual manner, her eyes lazily roved over the scene before her watching Tara clean and listening to her sing. Her progeny had changed out of her club attire and into a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top and her onyx tresses had been gathered into a low ponytail. Pam had never before seen such beauty in simplicity. But then everything about her Child was beautiful, she'd come to discover. Or perhaps she was just that in love.

The song changed then and Pam realized at once that it was an old favorite of hers. She sauntered across the polished wood planked floor as if being lured by the siren song of her progeny's voice.

"_Trust in me in all you do," _Tara sang slowly, "_Have the faith I have in you. Love will see us through if only you trust in me."_

Pam sat down at the bar, placing her chin in her hands as she regarded her ebony skinned vampire. _"Why don't you, you trust me? Come to me when things go wrong?_"

Tara's eyes shot to her Maker as the rich mezzo soprano timbre spilled from dusky rose lips. "What you know about this race music?" she asked with an admiring smile.

"Etta James, circa 1961," Pam murmured with a raise of a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "Isn't that a little _before_ your time? Girls your age are too busy _twerking_ and dry humping one another to know good music if it bite them on the neck."

Tara snorted and rolled her eyes, "It's a classic. And I don't _twerk._"

Setting the rag down, she wiped the palms of her hands off on her jeans before slowly walking around the counter to her Maker, Pam's blue gaze gauging her every move. Tara extended a hand and the blonde vampire took it, allowing herself to be lifted to her feet and guided out onto the club's dance floor. The ebony skinned vampire brushed an errant curl from Pam's face as she wrapped her arms around a corseted waist. Pam smiled and placed both hands on her progeny's shoulders, pulling Tara close to her as they slowly swayed to the smooth music.

"I didn't know you could sing though," Tara said softly and Pam nodded.

"When you've been around long enough, you pick up a skill or two. I used to be one of those girls, you know, during World War II entertaining soldiers in bars and gentlemen's clubs."

"Damn," Tara muttered, "My granddaddy fought in that one. Earned a medal in France too."

"Eric fought too, and his Maker, Godric."

They fell into a spell of comfortable silence while dancing, turning in slow circles while basking in each other's nearness, the lilting melody and powerful vocals, and the sheer love and contentment thrumming through the bond.

Pam leaned forward and placed a kiss against Tara's pulse point. "_Trust in me_," she sang on a sweet murmur, "_And I'll be worthy of you…."_

"You already are," Tara said, her voice gone husky as if she were trying to fight back tears. Her Maker pulled back and kissed her dark cheeks before finally capturing her lips with hers. Tara melted into the kiss, moaning softly as Pam pulled her closer, opening up for her Maker and kissing her back with all the ardor, love, and possession that pulsed through their bond.

The blonde vampire broke the kiss with a soft gasp and deep, ocean blue met a gaze of the blackest obsidian. "I love you Tara Mae."

Tara's eyes closed and she laid her head against Pam's chest, rocking as the last note floated through the air around them, seeming to envelope them. Even still, they clung to each other, neither one ready for the moment to be over.

"I love you too."

And she forever would.


End file.
